Ali Bubba's Cave
"Ali Bubba's Cave" is the seventieth episode of DuckTales, as well as the fifth and final part of the "Time is Money" serial. Synopsis The heroes reach Duckbill Island, and Launchpad surprisingly brings them down without crashing. This of course troubles Launchpad, but Huey, Dewey, and Louie, reassure him that he still landed them on the wrong side of the island. When they arrive at the cave, they discover that Glomgold has built a wall to preventing them from getting in, and the Beagle Boys also abandoned Scrooge's money bin to accompany Glomgold in his plans. The heroes return to the plane to ponder their next course of action when suddenly, the ground gives way underneath causing them (and the plane) to fall underground. Trapped in the cavern, they set out on one of the many pathways which leads to Bubba's cave. Meanwhile, Bubba and Tootsie arrive back in their own time. Bubba is happy at first to be home again, but he soon realizes that he misses "Skooge", so he decides to travel back/forward in time to find Scrooge. Unfortunately, Bubba has no knowledge of piloting the Millennium Shortcut and ends up causing a few historical incidents along the way. Fearing he could be lost in time forever and with the bar of bombastium nearly gone, Bubba desperately decides to draw a picture of "Skooge" on the machines clock system. The Millennium Shortcut's computer somehow identifies this and sets its course to find Scrooge. Back in the present, Scrooge and company find themselves at underground lake. To cross, they decide to use Launchpad as a raft (his jacket is airtight when zipped). As they approach land, they find themselves on the run from a sea monster. The chase leads throughout the caverns on dry land and just as the monster corners the group, Bubba and Tootsie appear, landing the Millennium Shortcut on the monster's tail sending it whimpering off into the caves. After a quick reunion, Bubba leads the group to a lower part of the cave, where there are enough diamonds to pay off Glomgold. Up above, Glomgold and the Beagles are swimming in diamonds when they hear Scrooge and the others. Glomgold glares down in the hole and orders the Beagles to roll a gigantic boulder into the pit to trap them. Trapped, Scrooge asks for ideas to which Bubba replies with a "boom!" Huey, Dewey, and Louie decide that Bubba's idea of an artificial cannon could in fact work. The boys cleverly use some of the diamonds in the cave to reflect sunlight onto a pool of water below, heating the water into a steam cannon, with a gigantic diamond as the cannonball. As the make shift diamond cannonball comes blasting through the boulder, the cave roof itself is blown away as well. A surprised Glomgold is upset, but mocks Scrooge as the group attempt to climb up the cave to pay Flintheart with a diamond worth $10.3 million. But just as the diamond is placed in the hands of Glomgold, he tells Scrooge that the payment is actually late and he is now keeping the island and the cave. With Scrooge now losing ownership of Bubba's cave, the Beagle Boys shove the group onto a boat and off to the remote island that Scrooge does own. Glomgold, ecstatic with excitement, tosses the big diamond into a crack in the wall, triggering the steam cannon once more. The cave suddenly erupts and sends all the diamonds flying onto Scrooge's island causing our heroes to take cover underneath the boat, from the raining sparklers. Glomgold throws a hissy fit and the Beagle Boys question their life in crime. Bubba sadly says goodbye to his cave. Scrooge has a replica of Bubba's cave built outside of his mansion. As he says goodnight to Bubba, he soon is startled by the loud "rock n' roll" music blaring from the cave. He then proceeds to tell Duckworth to have the cave moved to the other side of the yard in the morning. Cast *Chuck McCann as Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Hal Smith as Flintheart Glomgold *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck *Frank Welker as Big Time Beagle, Tootsie and Bubba Duck *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Video releases DVD * "DuckTales: Volume 3" (Reg. 1) * "DuckTales: 3rd Collection" (Reg. 2) Category:Season 2 episodes (1987)